An entity, such as a global financial institution, has a current need for a content management (CM) framework that empowers its business users not only to manage website content but also to manage the entire website with little or no assistance in the way of development efforts from a development organization. It is well known that business users are generally less trained in development techniques and consequently require a relatively simple type of construct to be able to create and deploy content in a flexible fashion.
Entities, such as global financial institutions currently have a further need to support dynamic content (e.g., content in which information showing the content is acquired only while the server is actually running and not statically at the time the content is created). Two such examples of a dynamic feature of a website are: (1) showing the current time on a web page, (2) showing a particular Customer Service phone number specific to a category of users. Additionally, such entities have current needs, for example, to be able to create more customizable content management workflow and for hosting support and product support.
A commercially available content management platform presently utilized by many businesses using content management systems is a product known as TEAMSITE from INTERWOVEN. There is a current need for a content management product that empowers business users to manage website content as well as entire websites with little or no programmers assistance, that supports dynamic content, supports content personalized to the specific end-user, allows dynamic content to be embedded in the middle of static content, allows for real-time content update to the Production server without a server re-start and without impacting current existing user sessions, and which supports various commercially available systems, such as TEAMSITE and other commercially available content management systems.